


Little Game

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 5 times Tyler and Josh acted like they hated each other and the 1 time they gave up the act





	

1.

Tyler was making his way through the hallway, minding his own business when he saw him. _Him_. Josh Dun. The very bane of Tyler’s existence. Josh Dun was big, Josh Dun was lean, and Josh Dun was mean. Specifically to Tyler Joseph. Tyler tried not to roll his eyes as they neared each other, but he must have failed, because Josh gave him a nasty look. Of course.

“Problem, Joseph?”

“What are you talking about?” Tyler asked, annoyed as Josh got closer to him. Before Tyler could think, he was pressed with his back up against the lockers, face to face with Josh as his strong arms pinned the other’s shoulders down. Tyler could feel Josh’s hot breath on his face as he spit out:

“Don’t roll your eyes at me.”

“And why would I listen to you?” He ignored Tyler’s question, and didn’t say anything more before he gave the other boy one last dirty look, pushing off of him and starting on his way down the hallway angrily. Tyler watched Josh walk away, and for some reason, he couldn’t help but stare at his ass in those tight, black jeans. Seriously, was it even legal for a boy to have a butt that nice?

2.

A few short days after the locker incident, Josh and Tyler were back at it. Josh strolled through the school halls like he owned the place, as he always did, and wasn’t aware of Tyler lurking just around the corner. Tyler watched Josh saunter around, completely oblivious to his own plan. He cracked a smile. Just as Josh was about to round the corner that Tyler was standing behind, Tyler stuck out his foot. Josh, in his barely-tied, tattered black vans, didn’t even notice the foot in his path, and promptly tripped over it, crashing unceremoniously onto the hard, tile floor. Tyler didn’t miss the way Josh’s eyes widened almost comically on his way down, and he certainly didn’t hold back the laugh that followed. When Josh sat up and saw Tyler, he instantly realized what had happened. Standing up, he sneered:

“You shouldn’t have done that, Joseph,” slowly stalking closer to the other boy, standing with his arms crossed leaned against the wall.

“Really? That’s funny, because I’m really fucking glad I did,” Tyler said between laughs, before turning away with his nose up, leaving Josh standing in the middle of the hallway, baffled and surrounded by confused students. For the rest of the day, Josh couldn’t forget the fondness he felt for the sight of Tyler’s perfectly crooked teeth when he smiled and laughed at him

3.

When Josh and Tyler's next fatal interaction occurred, it wasn’t at school. Tyler had been dragged to the mall by his sister.

“Come on, Tyler! What’s the point of me having a gay brother if you won’t come shopping with me?”

“Don’t stereotype me, Mads. You know I hate that.”

“Okay, fine, sorry. But please?”

“Fine. Two hours.”

Josh, on the other hand, was the one _dragging_ his sister to the mall.

“J, I really need to finish this work.”

“Come on, Ash. I’m so bad a being a gay. I need you to teach me how to dress.”

“You idiot. Fine, let’s go.”

So what were the odds that the two boys would cross paths in Pacsun? Well, pretty damn good, apparently.

“Are you actually kidding me,” It wasn’t a question, but it still caught Josh's attention. As soon as he looked up from the shirt he was looking at, he rolled his eyes at the familiar face of the one and only Tyler Joseph, "first my sister drags me here, then I run into you of all people?”

“You following me, Joseph?”

“In you dreams. What are you doing here anyway? This,” he motioned to the light blue shirt in Josh’s hand, “doesn’t exactly seem to fit in your all-black color scheme.”

“Does it matter? I didn’t come here to talk,” Josh huffed as he threw the shirt back down and left, calling for his sister from the other side of the store. Tyler still stood there, at that pile of clothing, staring at that shirt Josh had been holding moments before. He imagined Josh in the shirt, the tight material straining against his biceps and pecs. Tyler was shaken out of his reverie by his sister calling him, announcing she was done.

4.

Josh hated going into the library. He hated seeing the geriatric librarian who always scolded him for his ripped jeans and piercings. And he _especially_ hated English teachers who assigned projects that required him to go into the library to see the geriatric librarian who always scolded him for his ripped jeans and piercings. While boredly, and quite angrily, gazing at the fiction section of the library, he heard a scoff from behind him. He didn’t even have to look up to know who it was.

“Not the time, asshole.”

“I didn’t even _say_ anything.” Josh ignored his remark, continuing his search for a book that seemed even remotely appealing. Spoiler, there weren’t any.

“Whatever,” he heard Tyler mumble under his breath, and Josh hoped that meant he was going to walk away soon, “fuckin’ nerd.” Josh froze. Josh Dun was not a nerd. Call him whatever you want, and he could handle it. But Josh Dun was not going to be called a nerd, especially not by Tyler fucking Joseph.

His head snapped up, eyes narrowed as they found Tyler’s own.

“What?” he seethed. Tyler inspected his nails casually.

“Didn’t say anything,” he quipped with a smirk.

“I’m not looking for a book by choice, idiot. My teacher is making me.”

“You’re right. You’re too stupid to be a nerd.”

“Right,” Josh rolled his eyes, unbothered by the insult, “if being in here makes me a nerd, that makes you one, too. What are you doing in here?”

“Does it matter? I didn’t come here to talk,” Tyler replied, mocking Josh’s tone from just the other day when he had said that exact same thing in Pacsun. And with that, he left. Instead of going back to his book hunt, Josh found himself lost in his own world, thinking about what it would be like if he and Tyler didn’t hate each other. If they were friends, _boyfriends_ , even. He shook himself out of this last thought though. _Yeah fuckin’ right._

5. 

It was the last period of the day on a Friday. The one class Josh and Tyler happened to share. Usually, they stayed out of each other's ways, only bickering slightly when they were forced into group projects together. This time however, it was different. Josh hadn’t even planned to do it. But when he was mindlessly pulling Tyler’s chair out from underneath him as he went to sit down, causing him to land on his ass on the hard tile, Josh realized it was to make up for tripping him, for (probably) following him to the mall, and for calling him a nerd.

“What the hell was that for?!” Tyler yelped, standing up and staring Josh in the eye.

“Oh relax, we all know you’re used to having a sore ass.”

Silence.

“What was that?” Tyler seethed.

“You heard me.”

“Well, to be fair, you _are_ known for giving other guys sore asses.”

Silence again.

The staredown between Josh and Tyler was only broken when their teacher told them to settle down, effectively averting everyone’s attention back to their classwork. For the rest of class, both boys would have denied the lust they felt from seeing the rage in each other’s eyes, because Josh definitely hated Tyler, and Tyler definitely hated Josh. Definitely. And there was no way Josh wanted to dominate Tyler, and no way Tyler wanted to _be_ dominated. Not at all. And if they stole quick glances at each other’s lips throughout the lesson, well then that was nobody’s business.

Neither of them could get out of that classroom quick enough.

+1.

That very day, Josh and Tyler both took their sweet old time getting out of school. By the time they left their respective lockers on opposite sides of the school, the place was deserted. Josh was almost home free, almost able to relieve his problem in the comfort of his own home, when he had to turn that corner, that fateful corner, and _literally_ run into Tyler.

“Sorry, I- oh.” Josh stopped himself. Tyler just stared. Josh stared back. The atmosphere suddenly changed. It got heavier. Hotter.

“What’s the deal, Josh?” He didn’t need to elaborate, but he did. “Why do you hate me so much?”

“Why do _you_ hate _me_?” Josh retorted instantly. The anger seeped back into both of them, but they were talking slowly, lowly.

“ _I_ hate _you_ ,” he took a step closer to Josh, “because you torture me. You make my life a living hell, you bully me, and, not to mention, you told the entire class I took it up the ass today. So I think I have reasons to hate you.” Josh was silent, thoughtful, as he took a step closer.

“You’re not innocent, Joseph.” Josh’s tone sharpened. Tyler rolled his eyes. “Stop fucking doing that!” Josh yelled. “Stop acting like you’re so much better than me, like you... You fucking...”

“I fucking what, Josh? What do I-” Tyler never got to finish his sentence because Josh was suddenly surging forward, and kissing him hard. Teeth clashing, lip bruising hard. Both thought it was wrong, but it felt so right.

“I hate you,” Josh breathed between kisses, gripping Tyler’s hips hard. Too hard. There was sure to be bruises.

“Doesn’t fucking seem like it,” Tyler pulled away to say, gripping the back of Josh's neck harshly with one hand, the other on his chest. Their lips did not reconnect after that, because Josh moved to harshly bite at Tyler’s neck. On one particularly hard bite, Tyler yelped out in pain.

“Ow! Asshole...”

“You love it.” Tyler couldn’t find it in himself to deny. Because he _did_. He _did_ love the feeling of having a hot, angry makeout with this boy, this boy who he pretended to hate for the longest time, and who pretended to hate him right back. Their lips reconnected in one last, passionate kiss before Josh pulled away for good. Just when Tyler thought he was going to walk away, Josh looked down at his pants, smirked, and said, “Need help with that?”

“Please.” And with that, Josh grabbed Tyler by the hand and led him away.


End file.
